Mac & Gun
by FallenQueen2
Summary: The hunt for Kovac takes a turn for the worst and Jack is in serious need of rescue. Prompt: Kidnapped. ONESHOT


**Mac + Gun**

**Prompt: Kidnapped **

**Tags: kidnapped, tortured Jack, badass Mac, Mac uses a gun, established Mac/Jack**

Tiberius Kovac was much more of a bastard than Jack remembered. Every part of his body was screaming in pain, but his bloodied wrists were numb. His shoulders were aching from where they were forced above his head, heavy metal shackles digging into the torn skin. Jack had lost track of how many days Jack had been in this hole in the ground, Kovac was a sadistic son of a bitch and took extra pleasure in personally torturing Jack at least twice a day.

How Kovac had gotten to Jack was still fuzzy but he was pretty sure a drug and a fight had been involved but nothing was concrete in his mind. All that was on his mind was surviving, figuring out some way to get out of here and to put a bullet in the bastard's skull. This time it would stick Jack would make sure of that and he would smile as the light went out of Kovac's eyes, then, then he would finally be able to go back to LA. Back to Matty and Bozer and Riley and Mac, he would finally get back to Mac.

Jack jolted back into awareness when the sudden sounds of gunfire erupted from what sounded like all around him. He stared at the metal door and tried not to let hope rise up inside of him. He was a realist and when he had been taken they were no closer to finding Kovac so there was no way that he could be found yet.

Jack pressed back against the uneven rocks that made up the walls of the room he had been locked in as the door swung open. Tiberius Kovac himself was standing there; sweat pouring down his face as his chest heaved up and down as h stared at Jack furiously.

"I don't know how you did it Dalton, but you will die for this." Kovac snarled as he pulled a gun from his shoulder holster, locking a bullet into the chamber as he stalked towards Jack. Jack wasn't going to die sitting on his ass, so with pain screaming from his every limb, he rose to his feet to meet Kovac head-on with his own held high.

Jack's eyes closed shut when the sound of a gun being fired echoed out in the small room, Jack expected searing pain or you know death but he got neither. Jack's eyes flew open and stared at Kovac who had a look of surprise on his face. A bullet hole was in the middle of his forehead and blood spurting from it. Kovac made a gurgling noise before his body fell to the floor like a puppet with its string cut.

"My God… Mac?" Jack choked out as he stared at the man in the doorway of his cell. Mac looked like something out of an action movie, he was covered in black tactical gear and was still holding up a smoking gun between two black glove-clad hands. His face was set in stone and it didn't look like anything could faze him, but the moment he spotted Jack the façade shattered.

"Oh my god, Jack! I found him!" Mac shouted over his shoulder as he shoved the gun into the holster on his right thigh and all but sprinted over to Jack.

"Mac, you're here, you're really here," Jack said feeling like he was going into shock as he drank in the sight of Mac kitted out in tactical gear and standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you, but you're safe now. That bastard won't be able to get to you again." Mac cupped Jack's face in his gloved hands and pressed their foreheads together tenderly. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled Mac's familiar scent and the touch of his hands on his skin, it was so gentle and loving that Jack almost sobbed.

"You saved me," Jack muttered and felt Mac's lips turn up in a smile.

"It's what we do, we save each other," Mac said seriously before lightly brushing their lips together before pulling back. Jack couldn't stop the stupid smile that appeared on his lips at the chaste kiss and the familiar Swiss army knife that appeared in Mac's fingers. That looked much better than a gun and Jack had to make sure Mac would never have to use a gun again because Jack would never leave the blond again.


End file.
